mondonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan Catholic Wiki
Main Page Celebrating 3 years as the leading (umm, only) independent encyclopedia on Mon Don! Read my blog for insights and "what ifs," but mostly the latter: http://mondon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Stantor Stantor 00:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) If you like this wiki, please consider improving it by creating an account and editing articles! Also be sure to visit our sister (or is it foster father?) wiki, the St. Joseph's Grade School Wiki. Welcome to the Mon Don wiki, a source for everything related to the history of Monsignor Donovan High School. This is an independent project, and it strives to be as objective as possible. Important: Read the Guidelines page if you are not sure how to edit an article. In these articles, you will find information on the people of the community (excluding current students), , notable , MDTV programs, and much more. The old Wikia layout (prior to November 2010) looked better; however, there is no way to change it. News * Not surprisingly, school has been closed for the week of October 29-November 2, 2012 due to Hurricane Sandy. Homecoming has been postponed. Many students, alumni, and faculty live(d) on the barrier islands, so keep them in your prayers. * 50th anniversary celebrations are going on for the entire 2012-2013 school year. This is SJHS/MDHS's 51st year of operations. * September 15 was the 50th anniversary of the school's opening. * Mr. John Navarra retired after 22 years of teaching physics, astronomy, and electronics. At least four of his former students have gone on to receive degrees in physics, and many others have received engineering and other science degrees. * The 2012 Hall of Fame inductees have been announced.http://www.mondonhs.com/msg/Hall_of_Fame50.pdf The 1976 football team and the 2000 Academic Challenge team are among the large group of noted alumni being inducted. It will be the first Hall of Fame ceremony since 2008. * The valedictorian of the Class of 2012 will become the first National AP Scholar in Mon Don history. * Mr. Joseph Gomulka became Mon Don's third athletic director in July, following Mr. Dennis Toddings's retirement. * On July 1, Fr. G. Scott Shaffer replaced Fr. John Bambrick as the parish's pastor and the schools' Director. * On June 4, the Class of 2012 graduated in the church. * The "Big Blue Singing Crew" held a 20th anniversary celebration; many Show Choir alumni attended. Their director for all twenty years has been Ms. Cynthia Wald-Hardyal. * The 2012-2013 school year has been declared the "Year of the Golden Griffin" in honor of Mon Don's 50th anniversary. A special Hall of Fame induction ceremony will take place on November 30. * Most of the trees in the Quad have been cut down. * In memoriam: Sister Carmella DiMatteo, principal from 1971 to 1988, passed away on November 20. * The Gateway Toyota competition's first round was held on November 15. The Academic Challenge team "Mon Don A-1" advanced to the second round. Standings: http://www.mondonhs.com/msg/GTChallenge2011.pdf * The 2011-2012 school year will be the first full year in which the modified Honor Roll will be used. * June 6: The Class of 2011 graduated in the church. * The Wrestling Room is under construction in the basement. * The Open House for the prospective Class of 2015 was held October 18-19. * June 14: 228 members of the Class of 2010 graduated in the church. * Spirit Week was March 1-5, 2010. However, because of an in-service on the 5th, Almost Anything Goes was rescheduled to March 12. * An early dismissal was declared on February 25; Saturday detention on the 27th was cancelled two days in advance. See Blizzard of 2010. * Catholic Schools' Week is February 1-5, 2010. * The Kairos I-L reunion, the first of its kind, was held on January 2, 2010. * MDHS has completed its fifth decade in operation (the 2000's), in its 48th year. * Mon Don won the football Homecoming Game on November 20 and held the Homecoming Dance on November 21. * On June 8, 2009, 243 members of the Class of 2009 graduated in the church. * The Academic Challenge team took the 2nd place trophy at the Great Adventure Academic Open. * The Class of 2009 won the Almost Anything Goes competition on March 6. rooms events Category:Browse